The All Star Smash Brothers
by Hewhoimagines
Summary: The All Stars have been brought back, once again forced to play The Gamer's Game. But this time, they have to work together, against warriors who know how to smash.
1. Chapter 1

The Gamer was making sure that everything was in place. "The situation got bigger than I expected in such short time. This was the best that I could do with that kind of deadline. But then again, who doesn't like a good old-fashioned tournament? I just hope that the players will be cooperative, considering the previous game..." The Gamer pushed the last button, bringing his "guests" to the playing field.

Across different worlds, a darkness was gathering in the sky and spreading, giving all who saw it a feeling of dread. In one world, two space travelers were going through the cosmos. "We still haven't found any? At this rate, we'll lose our Spaceflix subscription for good."

"I'm more concerned for this increasing darkness. It's getting harder to see the stars."

"Wait, then what's that light over there?"

"A light that is all too familiar."

"Oh, that, great."

In another world, two brothers were viewing the same darkness. "What-a do you think it is? Another nasty scheme to get-a the princess?"

"I don't-a know, but that light might-a be the real threat."

"What light? WHHAAAAAAAA!"

The same thing was going on across many worlds. Some familiar, some new. First the darkness covering the sky, then a light coming to make a warrior vanish. Eventually, all the people taken by the light arrived in a dimly lit area. Half of them recognized each other and their surroundings, getting ready for a fight, only to see they were in the barriers again. The other half still had yet to know what was going on. But their questions would be answered when a bright light suddenly shone on an overhead booth, showing a lone figure that got the contained half in a frenzy. "I am The Gamer! And you are my next game!"


	2. Chapter 2

"On this side, we have the greatest heroes and villains from across time and space who have all gathered to fight for the light of the stars! Presenting: The All-Stars!" The All-Stars were doing everything they can to break free and get back at the one who has done nothing but toy with them. "And on the other side, we have the ones who have formed a strong brotherhood, with the will to smash down any threat: The Smash Bros.!" The Smash Bros. were just confused on what was going on, as well as the strangers' reaction to the one who brought them here. "Hey, what's-a going on?" A raccoon turned to the plumber. "I'll tell you what, we're prisoners for a sadist who'll just toy with us for his own amusement." The Gamer didn't like that comment. "Sadist?! Prisoners?! You played the game of your own free will and everyone was fine afterwards, including the ones you were concerned for!" Sly couldn't exactly counter that last part. His world, and more importantly, Carmelita, was ok when he came home. But he still wasn't trusting of The Gamer.

"Now then, now we've got that out the way, I'll discuss the situation, game, rules, and prize." He pulled out a screen. "As you all know, a darkness has been spreading through your worlds. Such a thing will lead to disaster. However, there is an opportunity to repel this. This game will be a two-sided tournament. The side who manages to get the most wins will get the darkness removed from their world. And if you lose and still want the darkness gone, you'll have to debate for another game." Everyone didn't like that second part, but they knew, even the All-Stars, that they didn't have a choice. For the sake of their worlds, they must play, and they must win.

"All right then, now that that's settled, let's do a roster check.

All-Stars: Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Nathan Drake, Sly Cooper, Cole McGrath, Evil Cole McGrath, Raiden, Fat Princess, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Col. Radec, Sackboy, Big Daddy, Nariko, Dante, Heihachi Mishima, Toro, Spike, Parappa, Kat, Emmett Graves, Isaac Clarke, Zeus, Dart, Abe, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Pyramid Head, Scissorman, Sora, Cloud, Knack, Kutaro, Lara Croft, Joel, Gex, Nikki, Dr. Nefarious, Cyber Errol, Captain Quark, Captain Blasto, Calypso, and Sephiroth.

Smash Bros.: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kirby, Meta Knight, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Samus, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ice Climbers, Rosalina and Luna, King Dedede, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Charizard, Mewtwo, Solid Snake, Villager, Little Mac, Mega Man, Ike, Marth, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Duck Hunt, Robin, Shulk, Mr Game-and-Watch, Wolf, Wario, Olimar, Pac-Man, and Wii Fit Trainer.

And with that, let the first match begin! First up, Kratos and Palutena!"


	3. Chapter 3

The first wasn't much of a surprise to the All-Stars. It was a goddess against a god-killer. It was not much of puzzle to determine the winner. "Ah, yes. Now while Palutena goes to get any damaged fixed, the next match will be between Sweet Tooth and Villager." Sweet Tooth entered the ring and looked over his opponent. "You seriously expect me to fight this pipsqueak?" Villager pulled out an ax. "On second thought, this might be interesting." He stepped forward, only to fall into a hole. "Hey! What -" CONK! A hydrant fell on his head, making him lose the last of his temper. "OK, NOW I'M GONNA - " CRASH! A tree fell on him, leaving him dazed so the villager could knock him out with another hydrant, defeating Sweet Tooth before he could get a hit in. "Wow, that was even more anti-climatic than the last fight. Next up, Spyro and Charizard!" It was a longer match than the previous ones. Charizard had the advantage of strength and speed, but Spyro has had experience with much larger foes, and his various powers gave him different ways to attack his opponent. His most successful attack was when he used his ice breath on Charizard's tail, causing the flame to weaken and him along with it, allowing a well-place charge to the gut to knock him out. "The winner, Spyro! Next up, Crash and Sonic!"

Sonic immediately started running around, giving Crash a tough target to hit. Crash was barely able to jump up and avoid the attacks. Too make it even worse for Crash, Sonic got wise to Crash's moves and adjusted his speed to double back and land a quick hit. After a few hits Crash had enough. He jumped up again but when Sonic turned around, Crash let loose his spin attack with all his might, dealing a heavy blow to Sonic. Sonic went back a few steps, knowing he had to change his strategy. He charged forward again, and when Crash jumped up again, Sonic immediately stopped, and revved up one of his most intense homing attacks. As Crash came down, Sonic came up, and hit him full-on, finishing the fight. "The winner, Sonic! Next, Raiden and Snake!"

"Looks like this is it, huh, Snake?" The two of them circled the ring. "Yeah, but we don't have a choice. What do you think about that?" Raiden drew his sword."Doesn't matter. I just do what I have to do, so let's just get it over with." Snake readied his gun. "Agreed." Unfortunately, it was a quick fight. Raiden's cybernetic upgrades made him physically superior to Snake, his speed allowing for a quick barrage of heavy attacks that brought Snake down. "All right, next match!"

The next few matches went by fairly quickly. Samus's fighting skills helped her beat Isaac before he could get a good shot in. Link was able to out-weapon Sir Dan. Kirby nearly ate Sackboy. Sly was finishing using his stealth tactics and pickpocket skills to disarm and beat Fox when The Gamer made a surprise announcement. "Bleachers and snacks have been prepared for the defeated, and a resting area for the victors as they proceed to the next round. A barrier has been set up between the two teams, but it can be taken down if you prove you can behave. And don't give me those looks, I like taking care of my players, they are the soul of the game, after all." While Isaac, Snake, and a few other defeated were immediately suspicious, others like Sweet Tooth just dove into the stands such as the deluxe ice cream cart.

"Anyway, next match, Gex and Yoshi!" It started out a bit awkwardly as their tongues ended up tied together. The Gamer called a time-out to get their tongues untied, but it was understandably tough to find volunteers amongst the laughing. After they got untangled, they agreed not to aim for the head, specifically the mouth. But it was still a bit of a one-sided battle. Yoshi's higher jumpimg allowed him to easily evade Gex's attacks, as well as get behind him to get him with his tongue. And when the egg popped out, Yoshi threw it hard against the wall, revealing a dazed Gex. "Wow, now that's two contestants the almost got digested alive. There should be a health station amongst the food stand, that should help him. Next up, Zeus and Ganondorf!"

Those who had lost and those who had won might have been on other sides of the arena, but they were thinking the only thing. Palutena turned to her fellow Smashers. "There is something about The Gamer I cannot understand. He seems like a god, yet I cannot tell where his alignment lies. Nor can I fathom his reasons for using a game to expel darkness." A tapping sound came from the barrier. Some were a bit surprised to turn and see a scary clown staring back. "That's The Gamer for ya. Does what he wants, says it's for a good cause, when it's just a huge game for him." Snake was getting a little annoyed. "Then why didn't you get him when you had the chance?" Sweet Tooth looked deep in thought. "We got too involved in the game. Some of us felt like playing it was the only way to get answers." Sir Dan glared at him. "(Not to mention you made things worse and made us all fight each other.)" Everyone looked at him in a confused manner. "I have no idea what you said, so I'll just pretend you complimented my ice cream. Anyway, if you want to get at The Gamer, no one's trying to stop you from making your own alliance! For now, let's just enjoy the fireworks."


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus was able to put up a good fight, but Ganondorf was able to defeat him with his spells, which were greatly amplified with he turned into his Ganon form. "Winner, Ganondorf! Next up, Fat Princess and Princess Peach!" Zeus turned to the defeated area in a rage, destroying so many refreshments that The Gamer was forced to put a barrier around him. Sweet Tooth was just glad he didn't hurt the ice cream. Meanwhile, at the match, Peach was doing a fair job keeping Fat Princess away with her veggies, making Fat Princess turn in disgust and allow Peach to get some hits in, winning the match. After them it was Cole and Pikachu. Their electrical powers went neck and neck so most of the battle was settled in strength, in which Cole had the advantage in size and his Amp. He finished it off with a quick freeze, and as Pikachu thawed, Heihachi and Little Mac went into the ring. Little Mac was energetic and ready to go, but Heihachi had a fighting style that used both arms and legs, as well as years of experience. Dropping Little Mac to the floor was all too easy for him. Nariko and Meta Knight were next, where Meta Knight's speed proved to be too much for Nariko, as he kept getting past her and flanking her, leading to a quick defeat.

Dart and Marth were starting their match while those in the winner's rest area were talking. "Once again I am forced to be the plaything for that so-called god. We should have crushed him long ago." A strange blue hedgehog approached him on the barrier's edge. "Then why don't you? He's right there." Raiden walked to Sonic. "If we would, we would have done it already. He has so much power that we can't even get close to him." Sonic just laughed. "Then that shows just how good you are. We can take him done no sweat. We've beaten tougher than him." That just got him glares from both sides of the barrier. Samus felt it was her turn to speak. "We can't be too hasty, Sonic. The 'Gamer', as he calls himself, does not seem like the same way as Tabuu. Tabuu wanted to destroy our world. The Gamer seems like he has a different goal in mind." The part about Tabuu peaked Spyro's interest. "You had to deal with a world destroyer too? Some of the guys here say they dealt with one of those. Called himself Polygon Man." Samus got a serious look on her face. "Three god-like beings that have taken interest in our worlds. While two of them have been defeated, or even in our case, destroyed, there is still him, and his goals we do not know." Though attitudes were still a bit rocky, they all silently agreed that they would keep their eyes out for anything suspicious or anything dangerous. They shifted their attention to the match, where Dart called on the Red-Eyed Dragon to finish the battle.

The next few battles were quick too. Mega Man used his experience to take down Nefarious, but was a bit surprised at being unable to absorb any power-ups from him, and even more surprised at Nefarious's angry reaction. Pyramid Head's strength and sword allowed him to get an easy win against Ness, while Lucas was able to defeat Scissorman due to the latter's sluggishness. Big Daddy' drill and plasmids allowed him the edge over Donkey Kong. Nathan Drake's guns kept Mario at bay long enough to drop a column on him, winning the match. "Nice, first it seemed a little one-sided but both sides are taking heavy hits now! And here I thought I was going to be bored. Next up, Abe and Pac-Man!"


	5. Chapter 5

As Abe walked to the defeated area after his loss against Pac-Man, The Gamer made an announcement. "As you have been able to behave with one another in the rest areas, much faster than I would have thought, I'm removing the barriers to allow better interaction." The barriers were lifted, with the exception of Zeus, who was still in a mood, and Abe was able to join in on a better-relayed conversation. First thing he heard was said by a man in a military outfit and was a little intimidating to him. "Why is he making the losers go to one side and the winners go to the other? It sounds like he's trying to make it easy for him to pick us off." Isaac step forward to Snake. "I don't think so. His name indicates that he just likes to play, and he never tried to hurt us in his last game, even we were breaking the rules." Gex just laughed. "Oh, yeah, never hurt us, even when the end of the game looked like the last battle from _300_." Nariko planted her sword in front of the annoying lizard. "That was our fault, green one, for we were forced to fight each other when others fell to their greed and bloodlust." Donkey Kong started to beat his chest, still a bit mad at the implication that he was weak. "Don't-a worry, Donkey Kong! Even though we-a lost, we are-a far from-a being pushovers!" That got everyone in agreement that even though they lost and something must be up, they weren't going to make it easy for whoever would try any funny business.

Back in the arena, the matches were continuing as normal. Evil Cole showed Dark Pit who as the better dark counterpart. Zelda showed Nikki who was the better sorceress. Mewtwo was able to take Knack apart faster than he could put himself back together. Toro reversed the food chain on Duck Hunt. As Diddy Kong was using his jetpack and peanut gun to knock Parappa from his skateboard, Mewtwo turned to Kratos in the victor's resting area, wishing to speak with someone who shared his opinion. "I do not know about you, but I believe we have to prepare for the worst from this man. I too have been used by those in power, and I don't wish for it to happen again." Kratos got up and stared at his unusual company. "I have used by the gods, and they learned of the price, but how do I know if you are not another one of their creations? You are not human. How do I know if you can be trusted to stay out of my way?" Mewtwo didn't like the tone being used against him. "I was not created by gods, I was created by men who used me and thought themselves my betters. Since then I have stayed away from humans and their evils. If you do not think me as an ally, then neither will I. If we meet in the arena, I shall take you down with all my might." Kratos raised his blade to the Pokemon. "You will try, and you will fail." A small barrier popped up between the two. They turned to see The Gamer giving them the "I'm watching you" gesture, which was enough to make them walk away, for now.

The next two matches were the partner rounds. Ratchet and Clank's weapons were more than enough to take out the Ice Climbers, and Jak and Daxter were able to defeat Rosalina after taking out Luma. The next few matches then turned one-sided for the other team. Calypso got a Falcon Punch to the face. Joel got beat by Mr. Game-and-Watch. Col Radec fell to Wolf, and Cyber Errol was almost bit in two by Wario. "OK, we'll be taking a short break while we get Errol a good mechanic and Wario a good dentist. But afterwards, the next match will be Sephiroth vs Bowser!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Sephiroth was proving his superiority to Bowser, the remaining fighters made an agreement that they would keep an eye out for any openings or chances to get some answers, but they weren't going to get too friendly with each other while the game was still going. Kratos preferred the second part as he did not take too kindly to Sonic and Mewtwo. "OK, while we get some shell glue for Bowser, next match!"

The next few matches were like a game of touch-me touch-you. Shulk showed Dante who was the better shirtless fighter. Olimar proved who was the better spaceman to Blasto. Cloud bested Ike in the sword. Lara showed the Wii Fit Trainer who was the better athlete, and Falco made Captain Quark swallow his ego. Then after that it was a one-sided sweep. For the rest of the matches. Kutaro cut through Luigi's moves. Spike brought the better toys and weapons against Bowser Jr. Kat showed Pit who really knew how to fly. Sora outdid Robin in magic, and Emmett ended it against King Dedede, which was easier when Dedede tried to swallow him, but instead got Rift Energy inside him, corrupting him from within. "While King Dedede gets treatment, I'll announce those still in the game.

All-Stars: Kratos, Spyro, Raiden, Sly, Cole McGrath, Heihachi Mishima, Dart, Pyramid Head, Big Daddy, Nathan Drake, Evil Cole, Toro, Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, Sephiroth, Cloud, Lara Croft, Kutaro, Spike, Kat, Sora, and Emmett Graves.

Smash Bros: Villager, Sonic, Samus, Link, Kirby,Yoshi, Ganondorf, Princess Peach, Meta Knight, Mega Man, Lucas, Pac-Man, Zelda, Mewtwo, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Wolf, Shulk, Olimar, and Falco.

And with that, it's neck-and-neck! Just what I would expect from two titan groups of warriors! Anyhow, let's get round 2 started! Kicking it off will be Kratos and Mewtwo!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kratos and Mewtwo were pleased with the arrangement, as they were thinking about taking the other out because of their distrust of each other. When the match started they rushed at each other with all their might. Mewtwo proved more of a challenge than Palutena, for he was ruthless in battle, with powerful attacks to represent his might. But unfortunately, it wasn't enough to defeat the Ghost of Sparta. Mewtwo's Aura Sphere's were reflected by the Golden Fleece, and his advantage in flight was countered by Icarus's wings. It was longer than Kratos's first match, but it was still short nevertheless. "Phew, I could feel that fury from over here! The excitement just keeps continuing! Next match!"

The matches continued to go along fluidly, though a bit one-sided at first. Spyro recreated an old cliche with Princess Peach. Raiden proved to Meta Knight who was the better swordsman. Sly's stealth and hat mines stopped Sonic in his tracks. Cole showed Lucas who had the better thunder. The Iron Fist fell before the Falcon Punch. Dart became a dragon too much for Link. As Pyramid Head was defeating the Villager, Sweet Tooth was getting a little annoyed. "Seriously? He somewhat avenging me and this is how he does it? I never thought slashing someone could be so boring. He doesn't do it with pizazz, he doesn't do it with style, he doesn't even do it with ice cream!" Sonic just looked at him. "Is ice cream all that this guy talks about?" He got a unified response from the All-Stars. "You get used to it." He put his hand to his face. "Somehow, I doubt it."

After Pyramid Head was done, next was Mega Man, who showed Big Daddy who had the better power-ups, but ending up making Little Sister cry in the process, earning him some glares. The matches still continued, starting with Pac-Man almost biting Nathan Drake in half. Wario almost did a repeat performance of that with Evil Cole, and Wolf reminded Toro of the relationship between cats and dogs. Next up was Ratchet and Clank against Yoshi. They fared better against him than Gex, for Clank was able to slow down time around Yoshi's tongue, allowing Ratchet to fire his guns with all his might. Unfortunately, Jak and Daxter's teamwork fell apart against Falco, as Daxter made so many bird jokes and comparisons to Pecker that Falco just grabbed him and started to use him as a nunchuck. As Heihachi and Nathan dragged Jak to the defeated area, Sephiroth prepared to test his blade against Ganondorf. The test failed, as Ganondorf's magic and strength proved too much for the swordsman. The defeats continued as Shulk's magic won him the edge over Cloud and Samus proving herself a better fighter than Lara. As Parappa helped comfort her in the defeated area, Kutaro cut through every one of Mr. Game-and-Watch's weapons, followed by Spike avenging Parappa from his defeat from Diddy Kong. As Donkey Kong held back his friend while Lara made Parappa stop taunting the monkey, The Gamer continued the matches after he was done laughing. Zelda's magic proved the perfect counter against Kat's gravity, as Sora's summons managed to beat Olimar's Pikmin. The only that took a bit to finish was Emmett Graves's fight against Kirby. Kirby learned from Dedede's mistake and didn't swallow Emmett to avoid the rift energy, and instead swallowed his guns to shoot at him. Combined with the speed of his star, Kirby was a near-impossible target. Emmett couldn't get a single hit in when he got beat.

"All right, that ends this round. Let's see who's still in.

All-Stars: Kratos, Spyro, Raiden, Sly, Cole McGrath, Dart, Pyramid Head, Ratchet and Clank, Kutaro, Spike, and Sora.

Smash Brothers: Captain Falcon, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Wario, Wolf, Falco, Ganondorf, Shulk, Samus, Zelda, and Kirby.

Still neck-and-neck, but there's a chance that'll change, it's time for the semifinals! First up, Kratos vs. Captain Falcon!"


	8. Chapter 8

As the fighters walked onto the stage, Captain Falcon wouldn't shut up. "Ah, yeah! Now you have to fight me, and I'm going to avenge my buddies! You're going to face utter humiliation from me! You won't even get a chance to show me your moves! Now, FALCON -" **WHAM!** One single blow from the Nemean Cestus packed with all of Kratos's annoyed temper sent Captain Falcon to the other side of the arena and leaving a huge dent in the wall. "No 'just' or 'gotta' about it, THAT HURT! While we get first aid for Captain Falcon, Spyro and Wario, you're up!" Luckily Zelda knew some healing spells so Captain Falcon wasn't in any serious danger, except for newly-learned fear of the Ghost of Sparta.

Fortunately, the rest of the matches were not as brutal. Spyro proved to be too spicy for Wario, as he wanted to save his tongue than win the match. Samus's Screw Attack and ball form were able to evade and defeat Raiden despite his speed. Sly's fight with Wolf was a bit more tricky as Wolf saw through the same tricks Sly pulled on Fox, but he had more tricks up his sleeve. After a narrow victory, Sly thanked his ancestors for their passed-down moves while also making a note to review the Thievius Raccoonus later to brush up on moves he hasn't used for a while. Cole didn't have as much luck with Mega Man. The young robot was not so easily short-circuited, and his weapons has the perfect counters for Cole's ice. Dart continued to prove the might of the Red-Eyed Dragoon as he defeated Shulk. Ratchet and Clank avenged Jak and Daxter as they beat Falco using true teamwork. Kutaro was unable to cut up Pac-Man as his scissors were almost bit in half. Kirby swallowed and used Spike's weapons against him. Zelda Spell's were superior to Sora's. The only match that took a while in the most annoyingly way possible was between Pyramid Head and Ganondorf. Their brute strength was equal to each other and Pyramid Head had great resistance to Ganondorf's spells. It was clear there would be no winner, but they wouldn't give. The Gamer had to forcibly call a tie to end the match, and sent them both to the Defeated Area. "Now with that, we have come to the final ten fighters! Will said fighters come forth, so I may explain the rules for the FINAL MATCH!"

The fighters sprang to attention at those words, ready to get this over with and save their worlds. From the All-Stars stood Kratos, Spyro, Sly, Dart, and Ratchet and Clank. From the Smash Bros. stood Samus, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Kirby, and Zelda. "Ok, at the beginning of this I said the team with more wins will win. It's time to clarify those words." Looks of uncertainty came from everyone. What I mean by most wins is that if one side had more players remaining, they would have a better chance of winning as you are now fighting a team battle against the same foe." No one was concealing their shock and confusion. Clank was the first to speak. "Excuse me, sir, but how is this logical? How can there be a winner if we are working together against the same enemy?" The Gamer was quick to respond. "Good question with a good answer. You see, while you will be facing the same foe, the one who deals the finishing blow will be the one who wins it for their team. It's basically first come, first serve." While Samus and Zelda looked in disbelief, Kratos just had a look of determination, vowing the last blow to be done by him, with another aimed at The Gamer. "Anyway, time to send you off to your opponent!" And with a wave of his hand, sent them to their fated battle.

Confusion first met them as they tried to collect their bearings, but something was gnawing at them about where they were. Sly and Samus both said "This looks familiar", leading to a comparison of notes that led to the conclusion that the ground they stood on contained elements of both their universes, elements best left forgotten. Their uneasiness was broken by a sudden voice from above. "I was wondering who had come, only to see that it is just more Piñatas!"


	9. Chapter 9

"YOU!" The anger radiating from Kratos was so intense it almost blew away those next to him. Above them was an all too familiar face to the All-Stars. The Smash Bros were a bit confused, but Zelda was quick to catch on. "Is this the Polygon Man of which you were speaking of?" Her friends got their attention grabbed by that statement. "Yeah, that's him, though he didn't have dorky-looking hands." Samus looked to where Spyro was pointing to discover a shocking sight. "Master and Crazy Hand! What are they doing here?!" Polygon Man took a moment to examine the hands as they were twirled around. "Was that what they were called? I didn't bother to learn that when I took control." Seeing the looks of confusion, he explained. "After my defeat by the fools who defied me, I had to flee to tend to my wounds and replenish my power. But doing so, I found this world by chance. The first to greet me were these hands, which were easy to control seeing as I'm the only one with a brain! Ha ha ha! But you saying their names gives me an idea. As a new entity, I need a new name. Therefore I shall now be known as MASTER POLYGON! And you will all fall by my new hand!" And then said hand came slamming down, causing the fighters to scatter.

"You missed me with your shot. You will not get the chance to try again." And with that, Kratos charged forward, with Kirby right behind him, aiming for a quick win. "What is he, nuts? We can't beat him like that!" Sly was questioning Kratos's intellect when Zelda pulled him behind some cover. "Can we agree to forget about this competition and work together just to take him down?" Sly thought for a few seconds and nodded his head. "Yeah, they were tough to beat enough when they were alone. And we had an army at the time. We're gonna need all the help and luck we can get." The rest of the group hid with them and made a plan. Spyro would provide a distraction while Zelda and Sly did some recon to try and find a weak point. Spyro shot one way, Zelda and Sly the other. As they prepared to advance further, Zelda changed into her Sheik attire. "Please don't tell the others, especially Link."Sly just smiled, but the smile vanished when he saw the situation.

Kirby was trying to absorb Master Polygon's power through his suction ability, but was only able to suck in a few blocks at a time. To make it even worse, the blocks were corrupting Kirby from within. Polygon saw an opportunity with this, and used his new fingers to flick Kirby away, colliding into Spyro, where Kirby's unstable condition led to a blast that knocked them both out. Enraged by his fallen friend, Pac-Man rushed forward, ready pummel his foe, only to get pummeled himself when Kratos came crashing into him, also glowing from Polygon's energy. "He tried to cut off my arms. Did he even notice that I didn't have any? HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!" Clank's eyes lit up at that statement. "Everyone! I believe I may have the solution to this." Everyone who hasn't joined the battle gather around the small robot. "The problem is not with the hands, but what is controlling them. We have to strike the head with everything we've got!" Everyone just nodded, willing to give it a try, as they didn't have time to debate. "OK, I'll tell the others, hey-!" Ratchet was cut off by the horrifying sight of the defeated taking on a purple-bluish hue all over their bodies and advancing towards them. "NO! Polygon's got them and they're blocking the only path of attack!"

Polygon's new slaves were about to charge when sudden explosions under their feet blew them off-balance. "Good thing I planted those mines!" Everyone turned to see Sly dropping in with Sheik, fending off the controlled and opening a path. "Go, while we can hold them off!" Dart pointed at Sly's cane. "But what about you?" Sly noticed the hue that was slowly covering him and that the same was happening to Sheik. "Don't worry about us! If you take this chance and stop him, this will stop as well!"

"But if we don't, this will become pointless!"

"It will only be pointless if we just stand there talking!"

"But-"

"GO! While we still have this shot!"

"The only good thing about that squabbling was that we had some time to charge."

Dart turned to see that Samus and Mega Man already had their Blasters charged to the max, and Ratchet had the RYNO V all ready to go. Settling his nerve, Dart charged forward too, changing into his Dragoon form to call forth the Red-Eyed Dragon. "Trying to blast me, eh? Well you won't get the chance!" Polygon flung his new hands forward, intending to grab them, but they were deflected with the wings of the Red-Eyed Dragon, right before it drew its flame. "AAAAAAAAAAA! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" As the flames burned his face, Polygon strained to see what was in front of him, which was an incoming bright light, surrounded by projectiles. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The combined blast sent him flying to the ground and away from the Hands, ending his control.

As the returned-to Polygon Man lay drained of energy, the controlled fighters began to regain their minds, as well as their desire to attack the fallen head. As they turned to attack, they were actually surprised to see Polygon Man actually frightened, as if he knew something they didn't. "What's this? No, not again. I won't go back, I WON'T!" He started to glow so brightly that the fighters had to avert their eyes. When the glow ended, Polygon Man was gone.

"Where'd he go!"

"He escaped!"

"Are you sure? It seemed like he was unwilling to go."

"You mean he was forced? By who?"

"I don't know, but if it's an enemy of that guy then I like him."

"That'll be another mystery. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that he's gone."

Everyone agreed to that as the glow came to take them back.


	10. Chapter 10

As the finalists returned, everyone was expecting to know what the final outcomewas. Kratos was already charging until he was caught in a containment field. "Let's ignore him for know. Now, to announce the winners! Now, believe it or not, the final foe was struck down by both sides at the same time, so it's a tie! The darkness shall be removed from both of your worlds!" Everyone was taken by surprise by his words. "WHAT! Then what was the point of all that! You just keep getting fishier and fishier with these games, and I think I know the truth. You're in this with Pecker, aren't you? This is one of his jokes!" As nearly everyone, including The Gamer, facepalmed at Daxter's comment, The Gamer began to send everyone home. "There is a point to everything that is done in the universe, and for the record, I work alone." And with that, everyone vanished, before any more could be said.

Later, The Gamer was writing about the recent events in his journal and was putting in his finishing thoughts. "And another crisis is averted. For the darkness enveloping the two worlds was caused when Polygon Man claimed control of Master and Crazy Hand. And his defeat led to the darkness being erased, as well as provide the chance to seal him again. Hopefully, he'll never trouble anyone again. Again I wonder if they would have been more cooperative if I told them the full story. Then again, how would I have any fun? But now that I think about it there has been so much attention to those worlds that maybe I should have a game with those guys."


End file.
